


Change

by ZenoObsessed



Series: Light in the Earth Tribe [6]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Children, Gen, WOO, baby au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Geun-tae and his family is summoned to Hiryuu Castle





	1. Chapter 1

Geun-tae smiled as the he found himself to be “it”. The kids were running off to play hide and seek. Yunho was standing on the porch hand on her stomach watching her family play. 

Hikari hid in the flower garden. Kuzon climbed a cherry tree that was in full bloom and Jin-ho hid behind the nearest wall. Geun-tae popped up after he was done counting and wandered around the yard. Yunho laughed as he stood right under the cherry tree Kuzon was hiding in. 

Then a servant tapped her on the shoulder. 

“Milady, a message from Hiryuu Castle,” the messenger handed her the sealed letter and ran off. Yunho sighed. Geun-tae was going to be summoned again. 

She ripped open the letter as Jin-ho squealed when she was caught. She read over the letter and laughed. 

“Dear,” Yunho called, waving the letter around, “The family has been summoned to Hiryuu castle.” 

Geun-tae frowned, “All of us?”

“It says all the Generals and their families. I wonder what’s going on,” Yunho turned the page to see if there was anything on the back. 

Geun-tae walked over and sighed, “Will you and the baby be okay?” 

Jin-ho got worried, “Yeah. Can the baby make the trip?” 

JIn-ho had been very excited to be a big sister and asked everyday when the baby was coming. Kuzon and Hikari got curious and poked out of their hiding spots. Hikari had a petal stuck in her hair. 

“I’ll be fine. Women travel pregnant all the time,” Yunho assured him. 

Geun-tae nodded and turned to the yard, “Pack your bags kiddos! We are headed to Hiryuu Castle.” 

The three sibling squealed in delight and ran off to “pack” their things. Geun-tae hugged Yunho, “Tell me if anything feels wrong, okay?” 

“I will. I will,” Yunho hugged him back. 

* * *

They made it to Hiryuu castle without incident. It was getting close to the time that the baby would be born. Geun-tae was planning on asking to stay until their child was born. He didn’t want to have it in the carriage. 

He held out his hand to steady Yunho as the kids piled out the other side. The servants welcomed then and informed them that a meeting is being held in the throne room.  The servants packed off their stuff and Geun-tae rounded up the kids. The last time they were here was to find Hikari. He picked her up and held her close. Never before had he been so scared. 

They were walking into the room. Kuzon and Jin-ho was fighting. Yunho grabbed the two and pulled them apart. She was exhausted from the trip. Geun-tae made a note to make sure she got a nap after this. 

He turned into the throne room and froze. Two faces he had thought he’d never see again. 

“Yona,” Hikari squealed and ran to the Princess. Princess Yona’s hard demeanor softened when Hikari hugged her legs. 

“Well, hello, Hikari. How are you,” Yona laughed. 

He assumed were the four dragons stood behind her. They all smiled at the small girl. 

Geun-tae studied each of them. Only two, Hakuryuu and Seiryuu, looked like any kind of fighters. Rykoryuu looked like he spent a lot of time pruning and Ouryuu just looked like a kid. These were the four dragons? 

Yona patted Hikari on the head and whispered something to her. Hikari nodded and ran over to Ouryuu and gave him a hug before going back to Geun-tae. Geun-tae laughed, “My golden child.” 

Yona’s face morphed into that of a leader, “We need to discuss Suwon’s treason and how to transition between leaders. If you want me on the throne, I will accept. There are other matters to tend to, but a traiter cannot be on the throne.” 

Hikari pulled on Geun-tae’s sleeve, “What did King Suwon do?”

Her face was full of worry. Geun-tae cleared his throat, “Your highness, my family is young and does not understand these things. In addition, my kids are tired and so is my wife. Can they be excused from this?”

Yona softened, “Of course. Zeno, can you help them to their rooms, please?” 

Ouryuu gave her a overly enthusiastic salute, “Of course, Miss!” 

He hopped down and ran over to the family. Ouryuu bowed to the general, “They’re in safe hands.” 

Hikari laughed, “Yes! Zeno is indestructible!” 

“Oh really,’ Geun-tae thought about punching the kid to test out the myth, but then decided it might not be the best time. As his family was lead out, he wondered what would become of the nation. He looked around and frowned. The thunder beast was nowhere to be found. 


	2. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Zeno have a talk about Jin-ho

Hikari had latched onto Zeno’s arm and was not about to let go. 

Yunho huffed, “Hikari, sweetie, let go of the nice young man’s arm.” 

Hikari looked up at her mother, confused, “Zeno’s ancient!” 

Jinho ran in front of him, staring, “You don’t look old… Daddy says Uncle Ju-doh is old and you don’t look like him.” 

“Hikari”s lost her mind,” Kuzon teased. 

Yunho sighed. Looking up, she saw that he wasn’t offended, more like holding back laughter. 

Zeno scooped up her golden child, “Hikari! Don’t be telling Zeno’s secrets~” 

Hikari put a hand over mouth and making a shushing noise. Zeno turned to the rest, “Come on, miss. Zeno’s sure you’re tired. Especially since you have another small one on the way.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Yunho grabbed Kuzon’s and Jinho’s hands and followed him down the hall. They came into a room with three beds. She smiled, Jinho needed to sleep by herself. Last time they all slept together resulted in a trip to the doctor because of her overheating. 

Zeno set down Hikari, who proceeded to jump on the bed. Kuzon spun around and glared at Zeno. 

“I’m sorry, he’s very shy,” Yunho explained. 

Zeno bent down and gave him an infectious smile, “Wanna see a trick?” 

Kuzon slowly nodded his head and Zeno pulled out three colorful balls and started to juggle, capturing the attention of the other two. While Zeno held their attention, Yunho took this rare opportunity to sit down. Her feet were swollen and she needed some rest. 

Hugging herself, she wished Geun-tae was here. Soon, Zeno had worn them out and they put them to bed. 

“That small daughter is strong,” he said, unexpectedly. 

“She has her father’s strength,” Yunho commented. 

Zeno shook his head, “The earth general is strong, but so is his wife. You are resilient and you’ve passed that trait to your daughter. She will have a good life. Zeno wishes he could have helped his sister like this.” 

“Your sister?”

He chuckled, “She was a lot like your small daughter. She was born a couple months early and she almost didn’t make it past infancy, but then a famine came and her body just couldn’t keep up. She died when Zeno was fifteen, he left the village not long after that.”

Yunho found herself crying, “That’s horrible.” 

“Oh please, don’t cry miss,” he took out a small cloth and handed it to her, flustered, “It was a very long time ago!” 

Yunho smiled, wearily, “You make it sound like you’re an old man…” 

“You need rest, miss,” Zeno averted the comment, “Zeno will be right outside if you four need anything!” 

“Okay, thank you, um, Ouryuu? is it,” Yunho asked. She was not very familiar with the founding legend.

“Zeno’s just Zeno, but you can call him anything you’d like,” He skipped out of the room. 

She walked over and laid a hand on her smallest daughter’s face. Nothing would happen to her. She was a general’s child after all.


	3. Bitterwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woot next baby is born

Geun-tae just wanted to get back to his wife and kids.Even if the chain of command had shifted, meetings were boring as shit. The princess, no the queen, had laid out some plans she had for the different tribes and how they could build up the economy of Kouka. 

Geun-tae huffed, “Can I leave?” 

Everyone at the table looked at Geun-tae. Ju-doh rolled his eyes, “Irresponsible to the end.” 

“I’m sorry being worried about my very pregnant wife and three small children is irresponsible. You try dragging Hikari across the country. That’s probably the worst battle I have lost in a while,” Geun-tae shot back. 

He was tired and did not have the patience for it. 

Then a loud thump was heard at the entrance. The blonde kid had flung open the door and he had tripped over his own two feet. 

The queen stood up, “Zeno! I thought you were with General Geun-tae’s wife.” 

“Um, yeah about that,” Zeno rubbed the back of his head, “The lady had gone into labor. Zeno got a doctor but she keeps asking for the general.” 

“What room,” Geun-tae yelled. 

Zeno flinched back at the sudden outburst, “This way, General!” 

Zeno turned on his heel and led Geun-tae to his wife. 

“Where are my kids,” Geun-tae asked. 

“They’re asleep, but Zeno asked someone to stay by the door in case they needed something,” Zeno informed him as they ran. 

“Here,” Zeno said. 

Geun-tae pushed open the door and was greeted with a small cry. Yunho looked up at him, absolutely exhausted. 

A soft smile crept on her lips, “Come hold your son.” 

Geun-tae felt the air come out of him, “I-I-I’m sorry I should have been here. I should have-” 

Yunho shushed him, “Come hold your son.” 

Geun-tae walked over and smiled. He was greeted with his eyes. The little boy had a small matt of blonde hair and a small patch of freckles on his nose. 

Yunho smiled, “My father had a horrible patch of freckles. I was surprised when none of the kids had then but, I guess he proved us wrong.” 

Geun-tae kissed her and then his son’s forehead. 

“So,” Yunho handed Geun-tae the baby, “What’s his name?”

“Hm?” 

“I thought to make up for missing his birth you could name him,” Yunho said as she yawned. 

“I’m so sorry. I should have been here,” Geun-tae apologized again. 

He looked down at his son and smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, Kwan.” 

Yunho nodded as she closed her eyes, seemingly instantly falling asleep. Geun-tae turned to the doctor, “Is she going to be okay?” 

The doctor nodded, “She’ll be fine. Just some sleep and she’ll be good. The baby has already nursed so he should be good for awhile. Your other children are in the next room.” 

“Thank you, I will pay you as soon as I can,” Geun-tae informed him. 

The doctor nodded and walked out. Geun-tae sighed and sat down, holding Kwan. The little boy was looking at everything. He reached up towards Geun-tae and he chuckled, “Do you want to meet your siblings?” 

Kwa gurgled and Geun-tae took that as a yes. He checked on Yunho one last time and went to the next room. He saw Zeno entertaining them with juggling. They all stopped what they were doing and yelled, “Daddy!” in unison. 

Geun-tae smiled and bent down, “Meet the newest member of the family!” 

Hikari, Jin-ho, and Kuzon peered down at the baby. 

“It’s a girl,” Hikari yelled. 

“It’s a boy,” Geun-tae corrected. 

“It’s a boy,” Hikari yelled.

Kuzon smiled, “What’s his name?” 

“Kwan,” Geun-tae told them. 

“Daddy,” Jin-ho said. 

“Hm?” 

“How did Kwan get out of Mommy’s belly,” JIn-ho asked. 

Geun-tae stood up as he heard Zeno laughing. Oh gosh. 

Kuzon got a worried look, “Where is Mommy?” 

Geun-tae smiled, “Mommy is very tired and she’s asleep.” 

Hikari smiled, “I hope she gets a lot of rest.”

Geun-tae laughed, “Yes. Me too.” 

“Can I hold Kwan,” Hikari asked. 

Jin-ho popped up, “Oh me too!” 

Kuzon turned red and smiled shyly, “I want to… also.” 

Geun-tae sighed, “Come here and sit in my lap.”

Hikari sat in his lap as Geun-tae help Kwan and let Hikari think she was holding him. She scrunched her nose, “He’s so… squishy looking.” 

Geun-tae snorted and sighed, “You looked squishy when you were born too.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, okay now it’s Jin-ho’s turn,” Geun-tae let Hikari got off his lap and repeated the process with Jin-ho and Kuzon. After all three “held” Kwan Geun-tae stood up and sighed. He was very tired also but with the birth of Kwan and three handfuls he didn’t see how it would be possible.  


	4. Birthday Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this happens before they leave for the Capital.

Hikari huffed. Jin-Ho was sick. She crossed her arms and paced back and forth between the door. She was mad. It was her birthday and they were preoccupied with Jin-Ho.  
Daddy didn’t even wish her happy birthday when she got up! Mommy was with the baby and Kuzon was worried about Jin-ho.  
Hikari stomped off, mad as a snake, and went to go get revenge. She walked to her mommy’s flower garden and began to kick at the flowers. A servant noticed and frowned.  
“Miss Hikari, please. These are your mother’s flowers,” he said.  
“I know! They forgot my birthday. I turn six today,” Hikari sat down and wiped a single tear out of her eye.  
No! She wasn’t going to cry! Generals don’t cry. She clenched her fists, “Stupid Jin-ho!”  
The servant frowned and offered her his hand, “Come on. I’m sure the chef can make you a yummy Birthday Lunch.”  
Hikari took his hand and he took her to the kitchen.  
The servant smiled and said, “We have a birthday girl!”  
The chef looked up and smiled, “Little Hikari! I have just the thing for you!”  
Chef Mai took a small cake off the shelf and set it down in front of her. She smiled and put a finger to her lips, “Dont tell your mother I let you eat dessert first okay?”  
Hikari smiled, “Okay!”  
Hikari dug into the cake as Chef Mai put together her favorite meal.  
Mai huffed, “What causes those dorks to forget their own daughter’s birthday?”  
The servant that brought her in frowned, “Lady Jin-ho has a high fever. The doctor is looking at her now.”  
Mai nodded, “Yes, but this is Lord Geun-Tae’s child! She will live through a fever, even if her body is weak. I’ll make her some soup and send it over. With a little reminder note.”  
Mai gave Hikari her meal and the soup was sent off. Hikari smiled as Mai told her stories of when her Daddy was her age.  
“SHIT,” it was her Daddy’s voice.  
“Geun-Tae,” her mother scolded, “Where are you going?!”  
Her father ran into the kitchen and swept up Hikari in a single motion.  
“I’m. So. Sorry. Happy birthday, baby,” Geun-tae dug his head into Hikari’s hair.  
Hikari saw her mother put a hand to her mouth and shook her head, “Oh my… I’m sorry, Hikari.”  
Her father smiled, and turned to Mai, “Okay! Start cooking! We are throwing the biggest party Kouka’s ever seen!”  
Mai and the other servant smiled, “Of course, Milord!”


End file.
